eternalcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Memories
TEC offers many skill sets to it's players, and your character is capable of learning any set should you choose. You advance within a skill set by using the skills within it and learning new ranks. Combat Skills Combat skills give your character the ability to damage and defend itself in the game world. Axes, One Handed Axes, Two Handed Brawling Every child knows how to throw a punch. Even the platter-fed children of the richest patricians wrestle each other in their infancy. For many of the inhabitants of the city, learning to fight with one's bare hands is a matter of life and death. The survival rate of Steps district children is slim. Those who survive learn how to deal with daily black eyes and broken noses. Not surprisingly, such an environment breeds brutal, if unrefined, fighting techniques. Brawling is a general term for any kind of "untrained" street fighting. It is learned as much as it is taught, and there are an incredible variety of individual techniques that don't correspond to any fighting style. Punch Difficulty: Easy Usage: punch A basic punch. Fairly weak but comparitively easy to hit with. Kick Difficulty: Easy Usage: kick A basic kick. This technique is possible while wielding a weapon. Elbow Difficulty: Average Usage: elbow A decent move for damage, you bring your elbow across at your target, aiming it high. It is possible to aim this attack towards the mid section as well. Knee Difficulty: Easy Usage: knee Thrust your knee upward at your opponent. This technique is possible while wielding a weapon. Choke Difficulty: Easy Usage: choke Used to initially grab hold of your opponent's neck. Once grappled it is possibly to use it to tighten your grip inflicting much pain and discomfort. It is also possible to release your opponent with one hand, and still attack with the other one, or you can continue to attack with your head, feet or knees. Leg Whip Difficulty: Difficult Usage: legwhip Throw yourself at your opponent feet first, whipping your legs at them in an attempt them to knock them to the floor. You'll be left laying on your back. Hair Pull Difficulty: Easy Usage: hairpull Used to grapple with your opponents hair by grabbing hold of their hair. Good luck pulling this off on a bald adversary or one wearing head cover. Head Butt Difficulty: Average Usage: butt Your basic headbutt to the face. This is a great technique for inflicting pain and can be used while wielding a weapon. Head Slam Difficulty: Easy Usage: slam While grappling your opponent by the head or neck you can attempt to ram his head into an item in your surroundings. Body Slam Difficulty: Easy Usage: bodyslam Charge at your opponent and attempt to knock him over in the process. Uppercut Difficulty: Difficult Usage: uppercut Uppercut is a strong punch that hits upward at your opponent, and can only hit the upper portion of your victim. Sucker Punch Difficulty: Difficult Usage: sucker Also known as a cheap shot, you attempt to distract your opponent and then hit him while he's not looking. This technique can also be aimed high. Knee Break Difficulty: Impossible Usage: kneebreak This is a strong, but extremely hard to land technique that is used to knock down your opponent and hopefully break your opponent's legs. This technique can be used while wielding a weapon. Nose Break Difficulty: Difficult Usage: nosebreak Break your opponent's face with a well-landed nose break. Foot Stomp Difficulty: Average Usage: stomp Attempt to knock your opponent down to his knees, and maybe shatter his foot. This technique can be used while wielding a weapon. Slap Difficulty: Easy Usage: hardslap A quick attack aimed at the face, hurt your opponent's health and his pride with this technique. Bear Hug Difficulty: Average Usage: bearhug Try to grab your target with both arms and squeeze tightly around their waist. Face Block Difficulty: Average Attempt to block an attack by crossing your arms over your face. Bite Difficulty: Easy Usage: bite A single-handed horizontal attack using the axe's blade, which takes little effort to master. Ale Focus Difficulty: Difficult With enough training in Ale Focus, you are able to raise your perception in combat situations. A grandmaster in this skill will be equivalent to low-end exceptional perception. Brawler's Instinct Difficulty: Impossible With enough training in Brawler's Instinct, you are able to raise your dexterity in combat situations. A grandmaster in this skill will be equivalent to low-end exceptional dexterity. Crushing (Clubs), One Handed Knives Missile Weapons (Bows) Pankration Staves Spears Swords, One Handed Non-Combat Skills Write the second section of your page here. Crafting This set was never released. Healing Herbalism Herbalism was a skill set intended to allow players to craft drinks, salves, and pultices. It was released briefly, but after many bugs and issues it was disabled for the foreseeable future. Locksmithing Pickpocketing